


Odvážně se vydat...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech langauge. I was inspired by song You're Gorgeous by Babybird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Jen co Jim Kirk uslyšel první tóny té písně, zbystřil na člověka v podnapilém stavu nebývalým způsobem. Když si v kajutě pouštěl klasickou hudbu o něco jiného druhu, než jaký preferovala Jaylah, tenhle song mu v hlavě utkvěl asi nejvíce, protože…

 

Pohledem vyhledal svého nejlepšího přítele, který se opíral o zeď a s úšklebkem pozoroval dění, podobně jako Jim od baru.

 

Protože text té písně alespoň částečně vystihoval to, co si o doktoru McCoyovi myslel. Nejenže byl jeho přítelem, fungoval také jako velmi dobrý psycholog, drinking buddy… nachystal pro něj narozeninovou oslavu, za což by mu běžně asi moc neděkoval, jenže ona byla přesně taková, jakou by si kdy mol přát. Žádné dárky, žádné dorty, jen plno chlastu a dobré hudby. Předl by, kdyby mohl.

 

Povzdechl si a rty se mu stočily v úsměv. Byl ztracený a moc dobře to věděl. Zasněný, skoro připitomělý úsměv mu z tváře nesmazal ani fakt, že se na něj McCoy zadíval. Jim už se totiž rozhodl, že když ne dnes, tak nikdy. Ta píseň, uvolněná atmosféra, alkohol… Odložil skleničku a vydal se na druhou stranou sálu, kde už se potácelo několik tančících párů.

 

Jim na nic nečekal, a určitě ne na Kostrovy stížnosti, že přeci nechce tančit a už vůbec ne s Kirkem, sebral mu láhev piva, položil ji na stolek a chytil doktora za ruku. Při pohledu do oříškových očí si uvědomil, jak splašeně mu srdce buší, jak se nadále na svého přítele usmívá, a jak má všechno v něm chuť zpívat, když i McCoyovy rty se zavlnily, dlaň stiskl ve své.

 

Neřekl nic, neprotestoval tak, jak Jim předpokládal. Možná něco žblebtnul o tom, že tančit neumí, ale Kirk na to nedbal, pozadu jej dovedl na parket a prostě ho objal. Do nosu jej udeřila příjemná vůně, spokojeně přivřel oči, když na zádech ucítil Kostrovy ruce a ve vlasech jeho dech. Neuvěřitelně se mu zamlouvalo, že se mohl ke svému příteli tisknout, vnímat teplo jeho těla, ano, přesně takhle si představoval ideální narozeniny.

 

"You are gorgeous," zapředl Kostra do světlých vlasů svého kapitána, kterému se instantně tělem rozšířilo horko způsobené výbuchem emocí, jež ta prostá věta v Jimovi vyvolala. "Crazy, but gorgeous."

 

Jim se zachvěl tichým smíchem, zatímco se pohybovali do rytmu hudby, ani jednomu ale nešlo přímo o tanec, jako o vzájemnou blízkost, kterou podpořil Kostra tím, že rozprostřel ruce na Jimových zádech a přitisknul se k němu, otírali se o sebe, Jim prsty zabloudil do tmavých vlasů svého lodního lékaře.

 

Když za Kostrou šel, nepřemýšlel nad tím, jestli jejich pocity jsou oboustranné, někde nabral jistotu, že ano. Možná to bylo v tom, jak se na něj McCoy díval, jak se jeho ironií sršící oči změnily v hřejivé, kdykoliv spolu byli sami, jak jej po záchraně Yorktownu objal, z úst se mu řinula litanie nadávek na adresu všeho živého i neživého na světě, Jim ale vnímal jen Kostrovy prsty, jak se mu zaryly do zad a nechtěly pustit.

 

Cítil se strašně dobře, kolébali do rytmu, Kostrův hrudník proti němu, přejel mu dlaněmi po lopatkách, pak níže až k pasu a zase zpět téměř v majetnickém gestu. Ta myšlenka byla tak lákavá, ve slabinách pocítil známé chvění, přitiskl se jimi ke svému příteli, jenž tiše zamručel.

 

"The things I wanna do to you," zamumlal mu Kostra do vlasů, zatímco jen tak mimochodem sevřel v dlani Jimův zadek.

Kirk se okamžitě narovnal, horká vlna vzrušení jej zalila a vehnala mu krev do dolních partií, ruce přesunul na McCoyova ramena a s nedostatkem kyslíku pohlédl do očí staršího muže. Kostrův úsměv neuměl Jim popsat jinak než jako sexy, oříškově hnědá zářila emocemi a hladem, doktor svá slova myslel naprosto vážně, což Jima rozechvělo ještě víc.

 

"Like what?" splynulo Jimovi z úst, vnímal, že kolem jsou lidé, že se na ně možná dívají, ale on v tu chvíli měl oči jen pro Kostru, jenž se na něj díval s takovou něhou, jakou jej ještě nikdy neviděl projevit.

 

"Like this…" řekl Kostra, načež Kirkovy oči padly na doktorovy rty, na tváři ucítil dotek dlaně, srdce mu udělalo přemet a víčka se sklopila, když jej Kostra políbil, rty chutnající po šampaňském a pivu, chuť se zvýraznila, jakmile Jim užil jazyku k tomu, aby vniknul do Kostrových úst. Omámen alkoholem a Kostrovou přítomností se Jimovi zdálo, jako by polibek trval věčnost, byl krásný, pomalý, jemný… přesto jej zanechal bez dechu a nebezpečně vysokou tepovou frekvencí.

 

"Happy birthday, Jim."

 

Hleděl do hnědých očí, do tváře svého přítele, vůči němuž choval city tak silné, že to téměř bolelo. Neschopen zabránit připitoměle šťastnému úsměvu znovu Kostru políbil, než se odtáhl, aby se mohl rozverně zazubit, když se Kostra velice nenápadně otřel slabinami o ty jeho, a dal mu tak najevo, že jejich pobyt na veřejnosti již není zcela na místě.

 

"Your place?" zeptal se tiše.

 

"I don't really care," zněla odpověď, po níž od něj ale doktor odstoupil a rozhlédl se. Jim učinil totéž a shledal, že pár lidí na ně s úsměvem koukalo, především Sulu se tvářil, jako by prožíval druhé vánoce, nicméně se zdálo, že zde skutečně nikomu chybět nebudou.

 

"Your birthday gift is waiting."

 

Jim pobaveně vydechl, když jej Kostra vytrhl z rozjímání, objal jej zezadu a nasměroval k východu.

 

"I feel like I'm gonna enjoy it," odpověděl muži za sebou a nechal se jím odvést ze sálu až tam, kam se dosud nevydal…


End file.
